


Susbtitut.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Adoption, Child Loss, Disappearance, Episode Related, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Orphans, episode 32
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [S1E32] : Drabble. “Maïna n'avait tout d'abord été pour lui qu'un moyen pour supporter la perte de sa chère fille, sa chère petite Zia. Qu'une remplaçante. Et puis, un jour, elle était devenue bien plus que cela. Elle était devenue sa fille.” Papacamayo et sa relation avec sa fille adoptive Maïna, avant le retour de Zia.





	Susbtitut.

Le jour où sa fille Zia lui avait été enlevée, son cœur de père s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

 

Elle était son joyau, le bonheur de sa vie, et sa chère femme chérie lui avait déjà été enlevée elle aussi, morte quelques années plus tôt, et sa petite fille n'avait que sept ans, et on avait décidé de la lui prendre.

 

C'était injuste !

 

Tellement injuste, et douloureux, et il n'avait pas compris.

 

Lui, il aurait pu le comprendre, qu'on veuille le faire prisonnier, à cause de sa connaissance de la lecture des quipus d'or.

 

Mais elle ?

 

Ce n'était qu'une enfant !

 

Oh bien sûr, elle aussi elle savait, après tout, c'était lui qui le lui avait appris, à son enfant, si intelligente, si érudite, et qui avait appris à le faire si vite, mais…

 

Les espagnols, ils n'en savaient rien, à ce moment-là.

 

Alors pourquoi ?

 

Pourquoi _elle_  ?

 

Il aurait accepté avec joie de partir pour l'Espagne, s'il avait pu protéger sa petite Zia de ces sales pilleurs, mais quand il était revenu, il était trop tard.

 

Elle n'était plus là.

 

Il avait pleuré pendant des jours, avant de se reprendre.

 

Il trouverait les cités d'or, il percerait leur secret, il les trouverait…

 

Et un jour prochain, il le savait, il retrouverait sa fille.

 

_§§§§_

 

Maïna ne représentait rien pour lui, au début.

 

Ce n'était qu'une enfant, une orpheline comme une autre, une enfant sans parents, tout comme lui était un père sans fille.

 

Quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un dont la famille avait été brisée par une tragédie.

 

Quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide, d'une nouvelle famille.

 

Juste une enfant, dans ce grand village du nouveau soleil, et qui n'avait personne, et qui n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose.

 

Ne plus être _seul_ _e_.

 

Et Papacamayo était celui qui pouvait lui apporter ça.

 

Parce qu'il n'avait plus de fille, et aussi parce que, lui aussi, il ne voulait plus être seul.

 

Il savait au fond, qu'en réalité, il ne retrouverait jamais Zia.

 

Le village l'avait accueilli, et lui, en retour, il avait juré de protéger et aimer cette enfant qu'il connaissait encore si peu, et qui lui rappelait tant Zia.

 

Maïna n'avait tout d'abord été pour lui qu'un moyen pour supporter la perte de sa chère fille, sa chère petite Zia.

 

Qu'une remplaçante.

 

Mais l'inverse était également vrai, il n'était pas naïf, et savait parfaitement qu'il n'était là que pour permettre à Maïna de moins souffrir de ce qu'elle avait pu perdre.

 

Et, peu à peu, à son contact, l'enfant devenait moins sérieuse, moins renfermée, plus souriante, plus heureuse.

 

La première fois qu'il l'avait entendue rire, il avait cru entendre Zia.

 

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps avant que cette illusion ne cesse, avant que la douleur se fasse moins forte.

 

Elle avait été une remplaçante, avant.

 

Et puis, un jour, elle était devenue bien plus que cela.

 

Elle était devenue sa fille.

 

Elle n'avait jamais remplacé Zia, non, elle n'avait jamais pris sa place, tout comme Papacamayo jamais n'était devenu le père de Maïna, ou du moins, jamais la jeune fille n'avait oublié ceux qu'elle avait perdus.

 

La douleur était toujours présente, elle le serait toujours, jamais elle ne partirait.

 

Ça ne les avait pas empêchés de panser leurs blessures.

 

Ensembles.


End file.
